New-fangled Technology...
by Juu-Ou
Summary: Jilas has a new invention - the computer! Lina tries it out, and the first IM is had..


"Aye! T'is my new invention!", Jilas smiled showing some of his fangs in a happy-beast-man type manner.  
  
"Yeah? And why the hell should I care..?", Lina muttered.  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina! It's Mr. Jilas' new invention! He says that it's going to revolutionize the world!", Filia gushed with praise, "I don't normally have full faith in his inventions like this, but I do believe this one will be truly successful!!", clasping her hands over her heart.  
  
"Uh...right."  
  
" What did you say this thing was called again?", Gourry asked, more lost than usual. Infact, he had been lost since Filia had wrote them to come visit. And before that...and before that...but anyhow.  
  
"Ah, t'is a Personal Computer! Or, for short, a 'PC'!", he begain to flipped a switch or two and the screen flickered on to a blue colour, then a moment later a of a scenery picture appeared.  
  
"A computer, eh? So what's so great about it? It looks pretty usless to me.", she frowned, unimpressed.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! It's really great! It allows you to send letters to people - instantly!", his eyes glowing with stars.  
  
"Instantly?"  
  
"Aye, it's instant messaging, or IM!"  
  
"IM, PC, PI, MP...this is really confusing!", Gourry said, stepping back to take time to try and digest this new vast knowledge.  
  
"I wanna try this! Can it really send letters instantly?!", Lina screamed, grabbing Jilas by the shirt shaking him with extreme Lina-style violence.  
  
With a bit of a sputter as oxygen returned to his brain, Jilas nodded.  
  
"Alright! I wanna send a letter to Amelia! She's in Seyruun, and we're in Atlas City! I wanna know if this thing really works!"  
  
"Yeah, s'a good thing I gave 'er a PC and taught 'er how to use it last month!", he played with the band on his eye-patch, he didn't want to know Lina's reaction of the letter wasn't recieved, and instantly..  
  
Jilas promptly hopped into the chair infront of the computer and begain to push the letters infront of the colour box, as Lina observed.  
  
"What do you want to say to 'er?"  
  
"Tell her that me and Gourry are here, and we say 'hi'!", wondering if this would really work..  
  
"Aye! She got the message, and she's online!!", he cheered the responce a moment later.  
  
"She's on a line?! I hope she can get down OK!", Gourry shouted full of concern, and was promptly hit into a mass on the floor.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot! I'm sure that's just more computer crap language!"  
  
A square box showed up on the 'monitor', as it was called, and Amelia's name appeared.  
  
"Look! Amelia's saying 'hi'!!", she noted.  
  
"You can talk to 'er, but you're gonna have to use my name!"  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever! Just let me talk to her! I just gotta push these little letters to talk....", she shoved Jilas out of the chair and the following conferance occured:  
  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Hello, Miss Lina! :)  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: hi  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Oh, I wasn't sure whether Mr. Jilas' invention would acutally work, but it does, and I have noq commanded that all in Seyruun have one of these computers!  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: that is odd ... and jilas name sucks  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Uhh...ok, Miss Lina! :\  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: how r u? we havent talked in a whil  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: e  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: I'm just fine, Miss Lina! I miss you and Mr. Gourry a lot though! What have you been doing all this time? :)  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: we beat up people and steal their money, bandits suck  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Oh, yes! I guess you do need to get your money somewhere...and you further the cause of justice, even though you do it for your self -- but still, isn't justice beautiful? :)  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: ......  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: no  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: How can you say that, Miss Lina?! Of coarse justice is beautiful! For what would the world be without it? It would be an unjust world, and that wouldn't be a very nice place!  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: ......  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Oh, Justice! :)  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: this thing sucks  
  
AMELIA_JUSTICE_PRINCESS: Why, Miss Lina?  
  
JILAS_TECHNOLOGY_GOD: cause i can't dragon slave you thu this thing  
  
__  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Messaging or Slayers.. [...but if you want to give them to me.. ^^] 


End file.
